


El tercer día

by PerlaNegra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!fic, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Double Penetration, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Episode: s05e04 The End, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah le otorgó tres días en el 2014 para que viera cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus actos. Dean cree que aprendió bien la lección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tercer día

**Author's Note:**

> Versión pornosa de lo sucedido en los episodios "Free To Be You And Me" y "The End" y nada más que eso. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a Loredi no sólo por betear, sino por el apoyo, las ideas y el cariño que también le dio a este fic.

El primer día comienza con un despertar aterrador (sí, todavía más que el estándar) en una cama que se volvió sólo resortes oxidados en medio de una Kansas City hirviendo de humanos infectados con el virus demoniaco.   
  
Dean corre para salvar su vida, huye de los zombies furiosos y de los militares estúpidos que disparan desde afuera y, mientras lo hace, no puede dejar de pensar en que podría haberse ahorrado todo eso si hubiese aceptado que Cas se pasara antes por el hotel.   
  
—Pero hay cosas que los humanos tenemos que hacer… como comer. O dormir. ¿No, maldito imbécil? —se auto regaña Dean en voz baja mientras rompe alambres de púas para poder salir de esa trampa mortal, y casi puede reírse de él mismo porque precisamente comer o dormir son dos actividades que aparentemente estarán fuera de su agenda durante un largo rato.   
  
Consigue escapar de Kansas City y se trepa en el primer auto con un poco de gasolina que encuentra. De esa manera, el primer día de ese Volver al Futuro versión Zombieland termina en algún punto de la oscura y abandonada Interestatal 29 mientras Dean se concentra en no desfallecer sobre el volante. Confía en poder llegar vivo a Sioux Falls y ahí encontrar a Bobby; ése es el único puerto seguro en el que puede pensar, la única maldita esperanza que le queda cuando el teléfono móvil parece no funcionar.   
  
En un momento dado, cuando el camino se pone tedioso y el cansancio es demasiado, Dean comienza a cabecear. Afortunadamente (y no, no es sarcasmo) el grandísimo imbécil de Zachariah escoge ese preciso instante para aparecerse en el auto y su presencia enfurece tanto a Dean que se espabila de inmediato. Le exige al ángel que lo devuelva a su tiempo, pero éste sólo le informa que lo dejará ahí…  _marinándose_.   
  
—Tres días, Dean. Tres días para que veas a dónde te lleva esa actitud. Para que compruebes que tus decisiones tienen consecuencias.   
  
Zachariah se desaparece, dejando a Dean más enojado que antes, pero lleno de una energía que le permite seguir adelante. Y también con una única certidumbre: ahora Dean está seguro de que, haya pasado lo que sea que haya pasado en ese futuro apocalíptico, no habrá fuerza humana ni celestial que lo haga cambiar de opinión para decirle que sí a Michael.   
  
~   
  
El segundo día comienza con Dean dando fin a un viaje horrible que ha durado más de seis horas, en las cuales no ha hecho más que preguntarse si Sam y los demás estarán bien. Muerto de hambre y helado hasta los huesos, Dean baja del auto esperando que Bobby tenga, al menos, un poco de café recién hecho y bastante cargado porque, por Dios, no hay cosa que necesite más en ese momento.   
  
Pero en la cabaña de Bobby no hay aroma a café. Sólo un hedor a polvo, a abandono y a muerte. Dean pronto se da cuenta de por qué.   
  
Intenta no perder la fe. Sabe dónde buscar, y el corazón le da un vuelco cuando encuentra el diario de Bobby y en él descubre una fotografía que tal vez sea una pista. Sobre todo porque en ella aparece, junto a Bobby y a otros que Dean no reconoce, el mismísimo Cas.   
  
 _Cas_ , de entre toda la gente. O de entre todos los ángeles. Como sea.   
  
Dean experimenta un montón de emociones contradictorias ante esa imagen. Está desconcertado por la extraña apariencia del ángel: Cas no lleva su gabardina de siempre, tiene un arma entre las manos y, Dean lo juraría, la mirada triste. Dean frunce el ceño e intenta no preguntarse qué diablos podrá significar eso, especialmente porque la simple posibilidad de que en ese futuro de mierda Cas todavía esté vivo le da un subidón de ánimo que casi lo hace sentir esperanza. Así es, se da el lujo de sentir esperanza mientras observa esa foto parado en medio de las ruinas de la que una vez fuera su casa adoptiva y a unos pocos metros del sitio donde aparentemente Bobby perdió la vida.   
  
—“Campamento Chitaqua” —lee en voz baja cuando al fin sus ojos pueden dejar de mirar a ese Cas desconocido y deprimente.   
  
Dean se olvida —otra vez—del hambre, del cansancio y del miedo. Embute la foto dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y regresa el diario a su escondite secreto. Sin perder tiempo, emprende el camino de regreso hacia el sur. Esta vez es un viaje de más de diez horas, contando el tiempo que pierde rodeando Kansas City y la búsqueda desesperada de alguna cafetería o restaurante donde poder mitigar el hambre.   
  
Pero Dean no encuentra nada; todo, a todo lo largo de esa maldita carretera, está abandonado y ruinoso. Sin embargo, y gracias a que no hace ninguna parada, Dean puede viajar directo y sin escalas hasta Chitaqua.   
  
~   
  
El segundo día finaliza de la manera más bizarra posible: Dean siendo interrogado por Dean. O por un grandísimo imbécil que es idéntico a él. Físicamente, al menos. Y en ese momento Dean siente ya tanta hambre y sueño que a ratos cree que todo eso seguramente es sólo una jugada de su imaginación.   
  
Tan así que, cuando ese Dean-grandísimo-imbécil se pone en cuclillas delante de él y le exige:   
  
—Si eres yo… dime algo que sólo  _yo_  sepa.   
  
… Dean no duda en soltarle lo que él cree es su más oscuro secreto: el recuerdo de  _eso_  que pasó con Cas. De eso que ha estado rebotando dentro de su cerebro como pelota de pinball desde el momento en que ocurrió. Después de todo… ¿qué más da, no? Conociendo al bastardo tramposo que es Zachariah, tal vez toda esa mierda futurística ni siquiera sea real.   
  
Dean se humedece los labios y titubea durante unos segundos, sólo mientras encuentra las palabras adecuadas. No es sencillo; Dean nunca ha sido bueno para expresar nada y mucho menos para narrar en voz alta un episodio que cree que sucedió gracias a una soberana estupidez de su parte.   
  
Así sea delante de su propio yo quien, se supone, ya lo sabe.   
  
Pero el otro Dean lo está mirando con tanta arrogancia que él hierve en deseos de decirle algo que  _realmente_  agite el suelo donde el estúpido cree estar firmemente parado. Así que, sin preámbulos ni palabras tiernas, Dean simplemente se lo suelta.   
  
—Cas y nosotros. Finales del 2009. El día… o mejor dicho, la noche en la que lo llevaste a un burdel y todo salió mal.  _Realmente mal._    
  
El otro Dean, todo estoico apenas un segundo antes, ahora reacciona. Casi es imperceptible, pero no para la mirada conocedora de su yo del pasado. Éste puede ver que algo en sus ojos cambia; que algo lo hace ponerse en guardia. Que algo tensa sus músculos desde los hombros hasta los pies.   
  
Implacable, queriendo torturar a su yo del futuro con los errores del pasado, Dean continúa:   
  
—Cuando dejamos el burdel y estábamos pasando tan buen rato, Cas hizo esas preguntas estúpidas acerca de Beto y Enrique, ¿te acuerdas? Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos teniendo toda una conversación acerca de la homosexualidad de unas malditas marionetas, ahí, en ese callejón oscuro, el peor de los lugares del mundo para hablar de sexo con alguien que no te resulta indiferente. Oh, sí —dice cuando el Dean del futuro se pone de pie. Sabe que ha dado en el blanco—. Recuerdas lo que pasó después, ¿no? Fue entonces cuando Cas se quedó ahí parado como el ángel idiota que es, con la ropa toda desarreglada y poniendo sus malditos ojos de cachorro y nosotros, ya con montones de cervezas encima, con  _meses enteros_  de haber estado pensando en Cas de maneras nada puritanas, por supuesto que no pudimos resistirnos a…   
  
—¿Zach te mandó aquí para que veas lo mal que se pone? —lo interrumpe el otro con un gruñido, y Dean se conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aún ahora, cinco años en el futuro, lo que pasó en aquel callejón entre Cas y él lo sigue incomodando.   
  
Y la interrupción lo molesta a grados inimaginables, porque Dean quiere saber. Quiere preguntarle a su gemelo del futuro qué es lo que ha pasado entre Cas y él después de aquella noche. Quiere saber si las cosas entre Cas y él volvieron a ser lo de antes, si acaso Cas lo perdonó.   
  
Sin embargo, la oportunidad de hablar de Cas se le escapa. No es mucho lo que el Dean del futuro le dice durante esa madrugada. Dean únicamente se entera de que en ese tiempo horrible no sólo Bobby y su nena han pasado a mejor vida: también lo ha hecho Sam. Y antes de que pueda preguntar por quien no puede dejar de pensar (preguntar si Cas aún continúa por ahí), el idiota del futuro se larga dejándolo esposado a una escalera.   
  
Con el corazón vuelto un doloroso puño, sentado en el suelo y en la posición más incómoda, Dean no está en la situación ideal para caer dormido. Sin embargo, las más de cuarenta horas que lleva sin pegar ojo le pasan factura y Dean no puede evitar dejarse perder unas cuantas horas de esa noche en las brumas de un sueño inquieto y poco reparador.   
  
~   
  
El tercer día comienza con Dean arañando el piso de madera para poder sacar un clavo que lo ayude a librarse de las esposas. Y, durante el largo rato que demora haciendo esa faena, no puede evitar que su mente se llene con las imágenes (todavía tan nítidas y reales) de lo que pasó entre Cas y él apenas unos días antes.   
  
Unos pocos días para él, más de cinco años para su yo del futuro. Y lo gracioso es que parece que ese recuerdo los sigue aterrorizando a ambos por igual.   
  
~   
  
Dean se había reído como no lo había hecho en años: largo, a carcajadas, con ganas. Y Cas había sonreído con curiosidad y satisfacción, dejándose arrastrar por el abrazo de Dean que lo encaminaba hacia el Impala. Era obvio que no veía la gracia en lo que acababa de suceder, pero de todas maneras parecía contento por el simple hecho de que Dean lo estuviera.   
  
Dean se sentía ligero y eufórico cuando, ya junto a su nena y a punto de subirse en ella, Cas le preguntó con absoluta seriedad:   
  
—Dean, ¿por Beto y Enrique te referías a las marionetas del show televisivo infantil? Porque yo… yo estaba seguro de que las marionetas, a pesar de sus características antropomorfas, no poseían identidad sexual.   
  
Dean no pudo soportarlo y volvió a reírse, asombrado de que ese ángel nerd y tieso del culo pudiera resultar tan gracioso sin ni siquiera proponérselo.   
  
Olvidándose de que todavía era probable que los guardias del burdel salieran a buscarlos, Dean caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Cas entre el auto y la pared del callejón. Por alguna razón, sentía deseos de alargar ese momento lo más que pudiera.   
  
—Sí, a esos me refería —respondió en tono alegre—. ¿No es encantador que la televisión americana les brinde tan buen ejemplo de tolerancia a los niños modernos? ¡Y por supuesto que tienen sexualidad! Escuché que hasta quieren hacerles una boda gay.   
  
—Pero… —insistió Cas, quien se veía francamente adorable con el ceño fruncido en auténtica confusión y la ropa todavía hecha un desastre— es cierto que viven juntos, pero duermen en camas separadas. Yo los he visto. Ya sabes que me gusta mirar… la… televisión… ¿Dean?   
  
Las últimas palabras habían sido dichas lenta y distraídamente por Cas debido a que Dean se había acercado más a él, invadiendo a toda regla su espacio personal. Dean arqueó las cejas a modo de respuesta y sonrió mientras levantaba las manos y comenzaba a cerrar los botones de la camisa que Chastity había dejado a medio quitar.   
  
—Parece que acabas de escaparte de un huracán. Déjame ayudarte.   
  
Cas asintió mientras miraba a Dean maniobrar sobre su prenda superior.   
  
De alguna manera, la conversación acerca de Beto y Enrique había sido relegada al último rincón en la mente de Dean y ahora su único pensamiento era que este Castiel, desarreglado y con un letrero de neón encima que invitaba a seguir desnudándolo, era una tentación demasiado grande como para seguir aguantando. Dean tragó saliva mientras recordaba todos esos deseos ocultos y pensamientos pecaminosos que tenía por Cas un día sí y otro también. Así que, concluyó lo más sabiamente que pudo, lo mejor era acomodarle la ropa antes de que pasara algo peor.   
  
—Que duerman en camas separadas no significa nada —continuó hablando Dean en voz más baja que antes y sólo por discutir, sólo por seguir postergando en la cara de Cas ese gesto de incomprensión que le sentaba tan bien—. Piénsalo: ¿quién nos asegura que cuando se apagan las cámaras y las luces y termina la filmación, uno no brinca a la cama del otro?   
  
Cas rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, pero Dean apenas se dio cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado terminando de acomodarle el cuello de la camisa. Llevó las manos hasta su corbata y se la alisó, pasando una y otra vez (muchísimas más veces de lo que era necesario) una de sus palmas encima del pecho de Cas.   
  
Volvió a pasar saliva, la cual, de unos minutos para acá, se estaba acumulando a cantidades pasmosas en su boca. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocar así al ángel, la primera vez que percibía los músculos del recipiente humano de Cas bajo su tacto. Negándose a sentirse aterrorizado por sus actos, Dean se aferró al pensamiento de que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber de amigo al ayudarle a mejorar su desastrosa apariencia.   
  
—Dean, las marionetas no…   
  
—Cas —lo interrumpió con voz ronca—, no discutas.   
  
Dean había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de callar a Cas porque se estaba volviendo loco, porque precisaba silencio para reorganizar sus pensamientos, porque acababa de frotar la mano por uno de los pectorales de Cas y había alcanzado a distinguir el tacto firme y duro de su pezón aun por debajo de las capas de ropa. Porque ese simple toque había provocado que su cuerpo entero sufriera un espasmo de puro placer y, por Dios, ahora sabía con certeza que estaba tan sólo a segundos de echarlo todo a perder, de mandarlo todo al diablo, de dejar de luchar contra lo que Cas despertaba en él.   
  
Incapaz de saber cómo controlarse, Dean llevó esa mano traidora hasta la corbata de Cas y se agarró de ahí. Sabía que no podría soltarlo ya, sabía que tendría que empujar para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, pero primero… primero tenía que asegurarse de que Cas no encontraría abominable que él, el peor de todos los humanos y el más pecador (a la mierda el cuento ése de que era el jodido Hombre Justo), sintiera semejantes deseos carnales por un ángel que, el Cielo lo perdonara, todavía era malditamente virgen.   
  
Así que Dean, sucumbiendo al fin, suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hasta que apoyó su frente contra la de Cas, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando salir las palabras más estúpidas que jamás había pronunciado en su vida (y vaya que eso era decir), y que delataban lo desconectada que siempre había tenido la lengua del cerebro.   
  
—Cas… —susurró en tono suplicante, y la lujuria que lo dominaba en ese momento fue bastante para no dejarle sentir pena por él mismo por sonar tan lastimero— ¿qué tiene de malo que dos compañeros de aventuras, dos amigos, dos… dos lo que sea, qué tiene de malo que cedan a los deseos que por mucho tiempo los han estado carcomiendo? ¿Qué tiene de malo que uno de ellos quiera brincar a la cama del otro? ¿Tiene algo de malo cuando controlarse le está costando la vida y la cordura, cuando lo necesita tanto…? Aunque sea… aunque sea una sola maldita vez.   
  
—¿Dos compañeros de…? —comenzó a preguntar Cas, pero se interrumpió de repente, aparentemente cuando la comprensión hizo clic en su cabeza. Hubo una larga pausa que fue pura tortura para Dean, quien, sin abrir los ojos, todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrar la corbata de Cas con sus dos puños, tan duro que parecía que su vida dependía de lo fuerte que sujetara esa prenda horrible y azul—. Oh —fue todo lo que Cas agregó, y lo hizo en un tono tan casual (como si el ángel estuviese gratamente sorprendido) que Dean pudo respirar de nuevo.   
  
Entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos y, tal como lo había supuesto, no encontró ni asco ni rechazo en la mirada de su amigo. Castiel lo miraba muy fijamente y con curiosidad, y Dean creyó que ya era más que suficiente. Soltó la corbata y deslizó las manos hacia arriba, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la piel ardiente del cuello del ángel. Descargas eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo partiendo de las yemas que en ese momento estaban acariciando aquella pronunciada manzana de Adán y que, muchas, muchas veces antes, Dean no había podido dejar de admirar.   
  
—Dean —dijo Cas en voz más baja, más profunda y en un tono que, Dean quiso creer, le otorgaba el permiso para proseguir.   
  
Sus dedos, rebeldes e independientes, continuaron acariciando a Cas hasta llegar a las mejillas con esa barba incipiente. Cas lo permitió y suspiró y se rindió, y todo eso le dio a Dean el valor que necesitaba. Bajó la mirada de los ojos del ángel hasta sus labios, y se relamió ante la vista. Dios, cómo lo deseaba. Cómo lo deseó en ese momento como nunca antes.   
  
Era tan difícil resistirse más.   
  
—Entiendes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad, Cas? —musitó Dean, y en su cabeza lo único que podía razonar era que no podía creer que en verdad Castiel, el ángel del Señor, estuviera permitiendo abiertamente sus avances. Cas asintió y que los demonios se cargaran (otra vez) a Dean Winchester si éste malgastaba semejante oportunidad—. Te juro que no era esto lo que estaba en mis planes cuando te traje a perder tu… Dios, Cas, no estoy aprovechándome de ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó sólo para confirmar, temeroso todavía de estar malinterpretando la pasividad de su amigo celestial.   
  
—Si por aprovechar te refieres a “abusar”, la respuesta es no —contestó Cas todo serio y formal—. Por otra parte, realmente desearía que sí aprovecharas la ocasión. Recuerda que tal vez Raphael me…   
  
—¡Cas, por favor! —exclamó Dean con voz temblorosa mientras sus dedos continuaban explorando lo más que podía: el rostro de Cas, su cabello, su cuello—. No dejaremos que ese presumido te haga nada, ¿escuchaste? Tú… tú estarás bien. Confía en mí.   
  
Cas sonrió levemente.   
  
—Sí, Dean. Por supuesto que confío en ti —respondió antes de cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, una invitación clara como pocas, y eso fue todo lo que Dean pudo soportar.   
  
Así fue como Dean se vio de pronto llevando sus manos hasta las solapas de la gabardina arrugada de Cas y sacándosela de encima, terminando el trabajo comenzado por Chastity, pobre ingenua que no tenía idea de qué era lo que había perdido al dejar ir a Cas. Dean escuchó el rumor de la tela cayendo al suelo mugroso del callejón, sintió su cabeza moverse hacia delante, clavándose, su boca buscando y encontrando casi enseguida, apretando con furia el cuerpo del ángel contra la puerta de su auto; Cas correspondiéndole.   
  
Fue eso, el hecho de que Cas abriera más la boca y le permitiera darse paso, lo que terminó por hacerle perder la cordura. Enmarcó las mejillas de Cas con sus manos y lo besó con dureza hasta que le dolieron los labios, hasta que la barba de Cas le hizo daño, hasta que sus dientes chocaron con los del ángel y lo escuchó gemir, gemir dentro de ese beso. Las manos de Cas, torpes e inseguras, buscaron el modo de abrazarse de él por debajo de su chaqueta, y ese gesto tonto y tierno provocó que Dean se terminara de perder. Siseó con desesperación, sin poder resistirlo más, sin querer resistirlo más, recordando de golpe cada sueño y cada deseo y decidiendo que hasta ahí dejarían de serlo. Ahora los haría realidad.   
  
Dean dejó caer todo su cuerpo encima de su amigo y frotó la ruda mezclilla de su pantalón contra la suave lana del de Cas.   
  
—Joder, Cas, joder —jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que Cas la tenía tan dura como él.   
  
Cas gimió bajito en respuesta, y Dean bajó sus manos desde la cara de Cas hasta sus caderas. Muy, muy en el fondo de su mente algo o alguien le estaba diciendo que eso era muy mala idea, que él era realmente indigno de tomar a Castiel de aquel modo y en ese sitio, pero el libido de Dean había alcanzado un punto crítico donde la voz de la razón ya no podía hacerse escuchar. Se restregó de nuevo contra Cas, más fuerte, jadeando contra los labios ásperos del ángel, apretándolo de las caderas y deslizando sus manos bajo la tela de la chaqueta negra. Acunó el trasero firme y redondo de Cas y gimió mientras lo estrujaba.   
  
Se movió hacia atrás, liberando la boca de Cas y dándose espacio. No sabía qué era lo que Cas deseaba o esperaba de ese encuentro, pero él, por su parte, tenía muy claro que necesitaba poseerlo por entero. Había soñado tanto con ese momento y, al no estar seguro si podría repetirse alguna vez, estaba decidido a sacarle el mayor provecho, llegar lo más lejos que Cas le permitiera. Gruñendo de insatisfacción, Dean sujetó a Cas e hizo el amago de girar su cuerpo sólo para observar su reacción. ¿El ángel querría eso?   
  
Cas lo miró interrogante y Dean (maldito chantajista de mierda, él sabía que lo era) le estaba dando su mejor mirada suplicante. La comprensión pareció barrer todo atisbo de duda en la expresión de Castiel, pues de pronto asintió levemente y permitió que Dean lo girara hasta colocarlo de espaldas hacia él, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el Impala.   
  
El ángel lo miró por encima de su hombro, y Dean se dio cuenta de que, aparte de todo, Cas tenía los ojos dilatados y que, bendito fuera, estaba arqueando el cuerpo hacia él.   
  
De nuevo Dean tomó esas señales como permiso para continuar y fue así que frotó su entrepierna cubierta de tela contra el culo de Cas, abrazándose más fuerte a él. Cazador y ángel gimieron al unísono, ambos empujándose en un intento ansioso por fundirse en un solo ser, y Dean casi podía haberse desmayado de lo bien que aquello se estaba sintiendo. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando sintiera toda aquella piel desnuda contra él, alrededor de él. Su boca se prendió del cuello del ángel, mordiendo y besando y provocando que Cas se estremeciera; Dean podía sentir la manera en que el otro estaba temblando.   
  
Incapaz de aguantar más, Dean rodeó la cintura de Cas con los dos brazos y buscó la manera de abrir su pantalón mientras continuaba restregándose contra su trasero, apretado, duro, y arrancándole los más suaves gemidos cada vez que su boca mordía su cuello.   
  
—Demonios, Cas, ayúdame —masculló Dean entre besos y mordiscos cuando se dio cuenta de que quitarle la ropa a Cas estaba resultando una tarea engorrosa y desesperante—. Tú que te largas a Jerusalén por aceite y vas y vienes en un parpadeo, ¿no puedes…?   
  
Se interrumpió cuando el pantalón y el cinturón a medio abrir desaparecieron entre sus dedos, igual que la ropa interior que Cas hubiera podido vestir, y de pronto Dean bajo su tacto no percibió otra cosa más que piel suave y tibia. No se lo pensó ni un segundo. Tomó la erección de Cas con una mano y la acarició gentilmente.   
  
Castiel dejó escapar entre sus labios un sonido que era mezcla de sorpresa, placer, gratitud y Dean no sabía qué tanto más, y que casi lo vuelve loco sólo de escuchar. Llevó sus dedos hasta la punta de ese miembro erecto y frotó las gotas de preyaculatorio que había ahí.   
  
Con la otra mano se abrió sus propios pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, liberando su propia erección y, de inmediato, frotándola ya desnuda entre las nalgas de Cas.   
  
—Cas —volvió a suplicar—. Necesito que…   
  
—Ya, Dean —respondió Cas en un tono que Dean jamás le había escuchado: más agudo y descontrolado. Era evidente que el ángel estaba tan perdido en las brumas del deseo como él mismo—. Hazlo ya.   
  
Dean no estaba seguro si Cas había adivinado qué era lo que había estado por pedirle, pero cuando usó su mano libre para sujetarse su erección y comenzar a buscar con ella la entrada de Cas, percibió humedad y entonces supo que sí.   
  
—Cas, maldito hijo de puta, tienes de casto lo que yo tengo de justo, mira que…   
  
—Dean —lo interrumpió Cas con voz severa, pero Dean no le permitió seguir hablando. Se dio cuenta de que había preparación y suficiente lubricación, así que sólo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, seguro de que un hombre simple y debilucho como él no podría lastimar a un jodido ángel del Señor.   
  
Llegó hasta el fondo de una sola estocada y la reacción de Cas fue casi tan deliciosa como el mismo calor y la estrechez que lo envolvieron. Castiel, como pudo, arrojó el culo hacia atrás, buscando más de Dean, abriendo las piernas lo más que podía, y Dean comenzó de inmediato el ritmo desesperado, firme y bestial que su enorme necesidad le estaba exigiendo. Castiel pareció aprobar el curso y la velocidad de la acción: podía deducirlo por los gemidos de satisfacción que emitía con cada embestida.   
  
Dean sabía que no iba a durar ni medio minuto; después de tantos meses de desearlo, y todavía en ese instante, poseyendo como estaba al ángel semidesnudo, apenas podía creer que en verdad estuviese sucediendo. Acarició a Cas lo más rudamente que pudo con la misma mano que no había soltado su erección desde el inicio, y con su otra mano levantó la chaqueta y la camisa de Cas para tocarle la espalda. Su palma se arrastró cadenciosamente hasta la altura de los hombros de Cas, lo que ocasionó que éste pegara un respingo con tanta fuerza que casi arroja a Dean hacia atrás.   
  
—¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó Dean, dejando de moverse y mirando asustado hacia la espalda de Cas por si tenía alguna herida que no le hubiese visto antes—. ¿Te lastimé?   
  
Cas gimoteó y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, echándose tanto hacia atrás, hacia Dean, que éste se dio cuenta de que el ángel ya estaba inclinado de tal forma que tenía que sostenerse del auto para no caer.   
  
—Dean… por favor. No te detengas. Estoy… tan cerca.   
  
El mismo Dean ya estaba justo al borde, así que Cas no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Reanudó el ritmo inclemente que había marcado desde un inicio y volvió a llevar la mano libre al mismo sitio entre los omóplatos de Cas. Éste se arqueó hacia arriba, gimiendo incoherencias y su piel se erizó, y fue cuando Dean lo entendió.  _Eran sus alas_.   
  
Sobrepasado, Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un instante. Acarició a Cas con más vehemencia que antes, y podía jurar que ese sonido susurrante que ahora escuchaba era el mismo rumor de alas que Cas producía cuando iba y venía. Entonces, algo suave y helado rozó sus brazos y su cara, y Dean ya no tuvo dudas. Abrió los ojos esperando ver las alas de Cas en toda su gloria, pero no había nada. Sabía que estaban ahí, pero éstas simplemente se negaban a manifestarse ante sus indignos ojos humanos. Intentando no decepcionarse, Dean bajó la mirada. Casi se atraganta ante la vista de él mismo entrando y saliendo a velocidad pasmosa del trasero perfecto y redondo de Castiel, quien, completamente desinhibido y complaciente, se arqueaba más y más hacia él. Las sensaciones sumadas al espectáculo que tenía enfrente, llevaron a Dean al límite. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia delante, penetrando a Cas lo más lejos que pudo llegar y permitiendo que el orgasmo lo azotara con la furia de todos los putos arcángeles. Llevó su boca hasta la nuca de Cas y lo mordió duramente mientras eyaculaba en su interior, intentando no dejar de acariciarlo aún si era a un ritmo errático y torpe. Él todavía no finalizaba cuando sintió las pulsaciones del miembro de Cas entre sus dedos y la consistencia pegajosa y tibia de su eyaculación escurriéndose entre él y su auto negro.   
  
Algo helado y ligero que fácilmente podría haberse confundido con el viento azotó sus mejillas una y otra vez, y Dean sonrió satisfecho al imaginar las alas de Castiel batiéndose con fuerza mientras su dueño estaba teniendo el que seguramente era el primer orgasmo de su milenaria existencia.   
  
Finalmente todo terminó y Dean suspiró de contento. Dejó de morder a Cas y le dio un leve beso sobre el cabello; tan leve que estaba seguro de que Cas no lo había sentido. Su mano sobre la espalda del ángel continuó ahí, acariciando y limpiando las gotitas de sudor que tal vez eran de él. Su otra mano soltó el miembro de Cas y Dean lo escuchó suspirar. Cas, tan relajado que parecía a punto de caerse, se apoyó contra él.   
  
Dean hubiese querido sonreír ante el aparente estado de complacencia de Cas, pero no pudo. No pudo porque conforme la euforia de aquel éxtasis de película comenzaba a desvanecerse de su cuerpo y de su mente, la realidad y el sentimiento de culpa lo azotaron con gravedad. ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de hacer cogiéndose a un ángel? ¿No era ésa algo así como la máxima blasfemia posible?   
  
De verdad, Dean Winchester, ¿podía acaso caer más bajo de lo que ha caído ya?   
  
La sensación empeoró cuando recordó, como un golpe en plena cara, que esa había sido la primera vez de Castiel y él, jodido desconsiderado como pocos, lo había obligado a tener sexo de pie y en plena calle. Todo porque había estado tan caliente que no había podido aguantarse. ¿Por qué demonios Castiel no había rechazado sus avances? ¿Por qué no lo había detenido antes? ¿Ahora cómo podría ver al ángel a los ojos después de semejante barbarie de su parte?   
  
Un gusto amargo como la hiel le subió desde la boca del estómago e invadió su boca. Se separó bruscamente de Cas, negándose a mirar hacia abajo o hacia el ángel cuando éste, desconcertado, buscó sus ojos por encima de su hombro.   
  
Dean le dio la espalda mientras se apresuraba a mal limpiarse su desastre y a cerrarse el pantalón. Realmente no sabía si estaba más enojado con él mismo por lo que había hecho o con Cas por no habérselo impedido.   
  
—Ahora —gruñó Dean lo más desagradablemente que pudo y todavía dándole la espalda a Cas—, vas a usar tu mojo y a dejar a mi nena tan impecable como estaba antes de que le echaras encima tu… porquería.   
  
Cas no respondió nada, y por un leve instante Dean tuvo la esperanza de que el ángel se hubiese largado para no tener que encararlo. Terminó de arreglarse el pantalón y se giró de nuevo hacia el auto, encontrándose con que Cas todavía estaba ahí. El ángel ya tenía de nuevo toda su ropa puesta y el Impala, tal como Dean se lo había ordenado, no presentaba ya ninguna evidencia de lo que acababa de suceder. Dean ni siquiera intentó buscar la mirada de Cas ni éste la de él: Cas estaba observando hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido y un gesto desolador en la cara.   
  
Y si la escasa luz no engañaba a Dean, éste podía jurar que un furioso rubor cubría las mejillas de Cas.   
  
Dean se negó a pensar nada más. Se subió al auto sin decir palabra y secretamente deseó que Cas no lo siguiera. Para su mala suerte, el ángel parecía empeñado en permanecer esa noche a su lado, y Dean lo vio aparecerse en el asiento del copiloto aun antes de encender el motor. Dean concluyó amargamente que la necesidad de Cas por interrogar a Raphael era mucho mayor que cualquier sentimiento de repugnancia que ahora pudiera sentir por él y, por alguna razón, pensar eso lo enfureció.   
  
Dean arrancó y manejó con más rudeza y velocidad de las que eran estrictamente necesarias.   
  
—Dean —le habló Cas después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio—, lo que tú…   
  
Dean no le permitió continuar, levantó el dedo índice hacia Cas y lo interrumpió:   
  
—No —le espetó—. Simplemente, no digas nada, Cas. Yo te juro aquí y ahora que esto no volverá a suceder  _jamás_ , así que… Olvídalo.   
  
Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Cas fruncía más el ceño y apretaba los labios, como obligándose a si mismo a callar.   
  
Cas y él no volvieron a mirarse a los ojos durante el resto de la noche, y al día siguiente simplemente siguieron con el plan como si no hubiese pasado nada entre los dos.   
  
Pero Dean, que se sentía más sucio que nunca antes y más perverso que cuando había torturado almas en el Infierno, había tomado la determinación de no volver a corromper a Cas de ninguna manera posible. Lo mejor sería mantenerse lo más lejos de él de ahí en adelante, conservar sólo una relación de negocios, de “ayúdame y yo te ayudaré” en la lucha contra Lucifer y la búsqueda de Dios.   
  
Fue por eso que cuando Cas se ofreció a aparecerse en su cuarto del hotel en Kansas City, Dean le dijo que no. Estaba decidido a no volver a sucumbir a esa tentación y a no arrastrar a Cas al mismo agujero lleno de fango en el que él se había revolcado desde siempre.   
  
~   
  
Cuando Dean por fin consigue abrir las esposas que lo tenían sujeto a la escalera y sale de la cabaña mugrosa de su yo del futuro, la mañana está bastante avanzada. Por un momento no recuerda cuántos días ha pasado ya en el 2014, así que se detiene y trata de hacer cuentas. ¿Es ése el tercer día? Arquea las cejas sorprendido de que al final todo haya sucedido tan rápido y que esté a casi nada de poder salir de esa pesadilla.   
  
Sin embargo, sucede algo que lo hace concebir la esperanza de que tal vez no tenga que aguantar todavía veinticuatro horas más ahí: se encuentra con Chuck y éste le confirma que sí, que Cas todavía no se ha ido a ningún lado.   
  
Dean se dirige de inmediato a la cabaña que Chuck le indica y trata de hacer caso omiso al inquietante presentimiento de que “Cas viviendo en una cabaña” no es una buena señal en absoluto. Titubea un poco antes de entrar; le molesta tener que pedirle ese favor a Cas, sobre todo porque no a vuelto a verlo desde que pasó lo del callejón y no tiene idea si las cosas se arreglaron entre los dos.   
  
Pero concluye que si Cas continúa ahí, cerca del otro Dean, es porque tal vez, al final, la situación entre ellos dos terminó siendo, si no cordial, al menos tolerable. Durante esos segundos en los que Dean se queda de pie frente a una cortina de cuentas alargando el momento, no logra comprender, por más que lo piensa, por qué Cas le ha perdonado lo que le hizo aquella noche en que se dejó llevar por los instintos más bajos. ¿O acaso tendría otras razones para quedarse?   
  
Dean sabe que no tiene sentido postergar ese encuentro inevitable, así que abre un poco la cortina y alcanza a escuchar a Cas hablando. Se detiene un instante más mientras sus oídos, mente y corazón se llenan con el tono suave y despreocupado de la voz de Castiel, quien está charlando sandeces acerca de ojos de libélulas, percepciones totales y otras mierdas que Dean no entiende. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que oír a Cas le reconforta de maneras inimaginables.  
  
Atraído como un imán, Dean entra y no se asombra tanto por el aspecto descuidado que Cas presenta; después de todo, ya lo había visto en la fotografía que aún trae consigo. Lo que Cas hace cuando lo ve es lo que descoloca a Dean: no sabe si sorprenderse más por la sonrisa coqueta que le dedica, por el guiño descarado que sólo él puede ver, o por lo que les dice a las chicas. El cerebro de Dean hace cortocircuito especialmente ante esto último: había creído que Cas estaba impartiendo una especie de sermón de la montaña, no hablándoles como gurú del amor para poder llevárselas a la cama.  
  
Y a todas juntas, que es lo peor. O lo más admirable, Dean no está seguro de nada.  
  
Sobrecogido, Dean mira fijamente a Cas mientras las chicas salen y la verdad es que no reconoce lo que tiene enfrente. ¿Qué diablos…?  
  
—¿Qué eres, un hippie? —le suelta, a falta de un argumento mejor que demuestre lo turbado que se siente.  
  
Cas, quien ahora le da la espalda, estira su cuerpo esbelto entre gruñidos y crujir de huesos. Parece un gato desperezándose: sus movimientos son elegantes y los ruidos que emite, perfectamente obscenos. Dean siente una excitación que no es nada bienvenida en ese momento (diablos, seguramente en ninguno) y tiene que desviar la mirada para controlarse.  
  
—Creí que ya habías dejado de etiquetarme —le dice Cas sin girarse a verlo. Dean no le pone atención: está demasiado distraído mirando alrededor y pensando que  _necesita_  salir de ahí, que ese maldito tiempo lo está volviendo loco y que sólo Cas puede regresarlo a donde realmente pertenece.  
  
Da un paso hacia el ángel.  
  
—Cas, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Cas lo encara entonces e, increíblemente,  _lo reconoce_ ; aunque tal vez lo más correcto sería decir que  _no_  lo reconoce como el Dean de su tiempo. Y el que Cas sea tan capaz de eso, conmueve a Dean de maneras que jamás admitirá.  
  
—¿De cuál año vienes? —pregunta Cas con una curiosidad que le otorga un brillo a su anteriormente opaca mirada.  
  
Dean duda un poco, mira a ese Cas y le dice:  
  
—Del 2009.  
  
Y tal como Dean lo temía, Cas ata cabos y se da cuenta. El ángel jadea con sorpresa, abre los ojos y arquea las cejas, todo eso antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado como si se perdiera en los recuerdos de ese año. Dean traga pesadamente pero no deja de mirar a Cas. Está harto de huir de su culpa y de su responsabilidad. Si ahora, cinco años después de sucedido aquello, Cas quiere golpearlo o no ayudarlo o lo que sea, Dean estará más que feliz de pagar su deuda al fin.  
  
Pero el momento de reconocimiento pasa y Cas continúa interrogándolo como si nada. Adivina que es Zachariah quien está detrás de eso, y cuando Dean le pide que lo lleve a su hoja en el calendario, Cas se ríe extrañamente, de una manera bizarra y antinatural que dispara todas las alarmas de Dean. Éste se le queda viendo y es cuando lo entiende.  
  
—¿Estás drogado? —le pregunta y no puede ocultar un dejo de reprobación en su tono de voz.  
  
Cas deja de reírse y suspira resignado.  
  
—Generalmente, sí —responde con un cinismo que Dean jamás hubiera creído que el ángel sería capaz de manejar, y que de verdad lo asusta.  
  
—¿Qué te pasó? —le cuestiona, porque algo muy grave tuvo que haber sucedido para que Cas terminara reducido a ese cascarón de hombre derrotado e insolente.   
  
Cas tarda unos segundos en responder, arquea las cejas, abre mucho los ojos y mira a Dean con gesto burlón, y éste se arrepiente de haber preguntado porque casi puede escuchar lo que Cas contestará aun antes de que abra la boca.   
  
 _Tú._  
  
Pero lo que Cas dice es:  
  
—La vida —y se encoge de hombros como si tal cosa.  
  
Y Dean tendría que haber nacido ayer para poder creerle.  
  
~  
  
La realidad es que Dean nunca dejará de sentirse pasmado ante el fantástico hecho de que todavía puede añadir más y más remordimientos a las toneladas que carga en la consciencia desde niño, y aparentemente no morirá aplastado por ellos (aunque quisiera). En ese momento la maldita culpa es tan abrumadora que no puede con ella, y se da cuenta de que es incapaz de seguir mirando a Cas a los ojos. Así que agradece con toda el alma cuando su conversación se ve interrumpida por la llegada de una caravana al campamento.   
  
Dean sale a ver quién está arribando y lo hace más por alejarse de Cas que por otra cosa. Entonces acontece que se deja ver por los hombres del Dean del futuro y éste, totalmente furioso, lo empuja de nuevo dentro de la destartalada cabaña donde antes lo había dejado esposado. Ahí, solos los dos, su enojo parece disminuir mientras le cuenta a Dean que ha encontrado la Colt. Terminan brindando con whisky, y cuando Dean se marea en exceso es que recuerda que lleva más de dos días sin probar bocado. Tiene que sentarse para no caer y el Dean de futuro lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Lo bueno de charlar con tu propio yo (así sea el imbécil de “Cinco años después”) es que no es necesario dar muchas explicaciones. El Dean del futuro parece comprender qué es lo que le pasa porque le dice:  
  
—Supongo que ya sabes dónde está la cabaña de Cas. Lárgate con él y pídele algo de comer.   
  
Dean cavila si prefiere morir de hambre o enfrentar otra vez a Cas, y llega a la conclusión de que, pase lo que pase o le haga lo que le haga Cas, él lo tiene bien ganado, así que se levanta para irse. Se despide de su yo del futuro con una inclinación de cabeza, y éste responde arqueando una ceja.  
  
—Dile a Cas que tenemos reunión aquí al anochecer —le ordena a Dean mientras se sirve mucho más whisky—. Te vienes tú también.  
  
Dean asiente y camina hasta la puerta. Antes de salir echa un último vistazo por encima de su hombro y casi ( _casi_ ) se siente conmovido cuando observa que su yo del futuro se está bebiendo su whisky con manos temblorosas y un perturbador gesto de dolor en la cara. Dean finge que no ha visto nada y se larga.  
  
Camina hacia la cabaña de Cas pensando que su odio por él mismo es tanto que le ha costado dominar las ganas de enfrentar a su yo del futuro y gritarle que, sea lo que sea que lo tenga en ese estado, seguramente se lo tiene súper bien merecido.  
  
~  
  
—Hola de nuevo, Dean —dice Cas con voz profunda y suave aún antes de que el cazador atraviese la cortina de cuentas.   
  
Dean entra a la cabaña y de pronto tiene el funesto presentimiento de que este Cas ya no saluda de esa manera al Dean de su tiempo; se horroriza de pensar que existe la posibilidad de perder el trato incómodo pero afectuoso que siempre le ha prodigado Cas. Pero, con lo mal que él ha tratado al ángel, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?  
  
Cas está dándole la espalda, anda por toda la estancia apagando las velas que seguramente había encendido para su orgía ahora pospuesta, y Dean no puede evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, admirar su cuerpo y recordar cómo, hace apenas un par de días, él había sentido las alas del ángel desplegándose (alas que ahora Cas parece no poder usar porque está más drogado que un paciente recién salido de la sala de operaciones), mientras Dean se lo cogía de un modo muchísimo más brutal que el que cualquier virgen hubiese merecido durante su primera vez.  
  
Dean se frota una mano por la cara, harto de sentirse así de culpable. Tanto que podría vomitar.  
  
Analiza la posibilidad de volver a pedirle a Cas que lo saque de ahí, drogado o no drogado, pero ahora la curiosidad por saber si en ese futuro apocalíptico conseguirá o no matar al Diablo con la Colt es demasiada y decide esperar a ver qué pasa.  
  
—Eh, lamento lo de… mmm, las chicas. Por arruinarte tu fiesta con ellas —le dice torpemente y es cuando Cas se gira hacia él.  
  
Primero Cas lo mira con sorna, pero de pronto es como si recordara que este Dean es otro, porque le cambia totalmente la expresión. Lo mira a los ojos y le dedica una sonrisa tal, llena de comprensión y cariño, que provoca que a Dean le tiemblen las rodillas y se desarme de sólo verlo. Pero, ¿qué demonios está mal con este ángel? ¿Por qué no se enfurece por toda la mierda que Dean parece ocasionarle sin parar? ¿Por qué no lo vuela en mil pedazos y así se evitan todos el drama y los problemas, que es lo único que parece florecer al paso de Dean?  
  
—No te preocupes —le dice Cas mientras se da la media vuelta y se aleja a lo que Dean cree es la cocina—. Ya hemos tenido… “fiestas” así muchísimas otras veces.  
  
Y Dean agradece que Cas no esté viéndolo, porque no puede ocultar el rictus de rabia y decepción que pone ante esas palabras.  
  
—Claro —comienza a hablar sin pensarlo, algo tan típico en él—, ahora resulta que eres el experto en poliamor cuando hace apenas unos años no pudiste enfrentarte a una sola prostituta.  
  
Dean se golpea la frente con una mano apenas las palabras dejan su boca. ¿Qué demonios pasa con él?  
  
Cas sale de la cocina y lleva en las manos un cuenco y una taza con líquidos humeantes. Está mirando a Dean con tristeza y eso sólo lo hace sentir peor.  
  
—Alguien me dijo una vez que la iniquidad era una de las ventajas de haberse rebelado contra el Cielo. Así que... no sé, supongo que sólo estoy tomando lo poco bueno que queda por tomar antes de que el mundo explote. —Cas llega hasta Dean y le ofrece el cuenco y la taza—. ¿Tienes hambre? No creo que tu gemelo te haya dado nada de cenar anoche. Sopa de lata y un poco de café —le dice a Dean cuando éste toma los dos recipientes sin dejar de verlo a los ojos—. Es malo y es poco, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Chuck no ha salido a… “hacer las compras”, lo siento.  
  
Es cierto que la sopa y el café se ven aguados y no muy apetecibles, pero los intestinos de Dean gruñen de anticipación y contento ante el puro aroma. Dean le sonríe a Cas y se sienta sobre la alfombra para comer.  
  
—Están perfectos, Cas. Gracias.  
  
Se bebe la sopa y el café casi de un solo trago y mucho antes de que Cas pueda dejar de sonreír ante su entusiasmo, y es tan poco que cuando termina siente más hambre que antes de comer. Desde su posición en el suelo, levanta la vista hacia Cas y le mira con los ojos de cachorrito que, sabe, no fallan a la hora de sonsacarle algo al ángel.  
  
—Supongo que una hamburguesa con tocino es mucho pedir en este tiempo y lugar, ¿no?  
  
Cas asiente y suspira, y Dean se acuerda que también él es un aficionado a ellas.   
  
—Sip, me temo que toda la familia Biggerson fue diezmada por los crotes y no quedó vivo para continuar con el honorable legado de alimentar a este país con comida rápida —dice en tono irónico, y Dean no sabe si bromea o habla en serio y eso le crispa los nervios. ¿No era él quien solía dar ese tipo de respuestas?  
  
Repentinamente, Cas sonríe de nuevo y arquea las cejas.   
  
—Pero tengo algo que quizá pueda compensarte un poco. Espera…  
  
Vuelve a la cocina y ahora sale con un tenedor en una mano y una tarta casi completa en la otra. Es la tarta más fea que Dean ha visto en su vida: está casi desparramada por el plato y tiene un color extraño, pero emana un olor a manzana y mantequilla que es pura gloria. Cas se la pasa entera a Dean y éste se la devora en pocos minutos a pesar de que está tan dura que le cuesta trabajo masticarla y que tiene un sabor ligeramente rancio. Sin embargo, Dean siente que no ha comido nada mejor en años.   
  
—¿Tú la hiciste? —pregunta mientras lame el tenedor. Lo ha deducido por la mirada de orgullo que Cas está dedicándole a las pocas migajas que ha dejado.  
  
Cas asiente y la alegría que tenía su mirada se difumina.   
  
—Tuve que aprender a cocinar un poco de todo, y… bueno. Cuesta mucho encontrar los ingredientes para las tartas, pero es un lujo que podemos darnos de vez en cuando. —Inclina la cabeza y fija la mirada en el suelo antes de añadir—: Aunque más que lujo, yo diría que ha sido una especie de confort para los días malos.   
  
Cas enmudece y no dice más, pero Dean lo adivina. Adivina que cuando Cas habla en plural se está refiriendo a él y al otro Dean. Adivina que Cas aprendió a preparar tartas de manzana deseando brindarle confort a ese Dean del futuro, quien seguramente es un ingrato que jamás pasa por la cabaña de Cas para probar ni un trozo, si es que Dean puede deducir algo del tiempo que aquel postre parece haber estado guardado en la alacena de la cocina. Adivina que Cas, un ángel poderoso y capaz de borrar una ciudad del mapa con un solo pensamiento, que podía haberse ido volando a cualquier otro sitio en el universo, eligió quedarse ahí en un horrible mundo apocalíptico… por Dean. Por ese Dean que está sentado en su alfombra comiéndose su tarta o por ese Dean que está afuera planeando un asalto contra los cuarteles del Diablo. Da igual, son la misma persona.  
  
La misma jodida, estúpida y egoísta persona.  
  
Ahora es Dean quien agacha la mirada. Ya ha terminado de comer lo que Cas ha podido ofrecerle y lo peor no es que todavía tenga un poco de hambre… lo peor es que el silencio que se ha extendido entre Cas y él es lo más incómodo que ha experimentado en la vida. Levanta los ojos hacia Cas y lo descubre mirándolo con una añoranza que es palpable hasta para alguien tan poco perceptivo como él. Dean se pone de pie de un salto, incapaz de estar ahí a solas con Cas más tiempo si no da o exige alguna explicación.  
  
—Cas, en serio —dice a toda prisa—, ¿qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Cas frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que ahora sea Dean el que sienta una añoranza tan enorme que casi lo deja sin aliento. Eso ha sido tan del otro Cas, el del 2009, que provoca que Dean se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha extrañado. De lo mucho que no quiere que cambie.  
  
—Yo estoy… —responde Cas sin perder el gesto de confusión— estoy esperando las órdenes de nuestro líder para…  
  
—¡No, no! —lo interrumpe Dean mientras camina hasta él y se detiene justo enfrente—. Me refiero a qué haces  _todavía_  aquí, en la Tierra, conmigo… O con nosotros, con ese Dean de allá afuera que es un perfecto idiota y un cabrón malnacido. Todavía más de lo que yo era, éramos… soy. —Dean menea la cabeza. Esas sutilezas de viajar en el tiempo lo están volviendo loco y es ahora que entiende por qué el Doc decía que las paradojas temporales eran capaces de hacer explotar el universo.  
  
Conocer a un “futuro él” no ha sido sencillo, y muchísimo menos cuando de pronto ha descubierto que uno de los múltiples y nada positivos sentimientos que el imbécil está generando en él son  _celos_  y un odio todavía más grande del que experimenta por el rostro que ve todos los días en el espejo.  
  
Cas se le queda viendo durante unos segundos con expresión estupefacta, como si realmente ya no estuviese acostumbrado a conversar así con él. Seguramente el otro Dean ya sólo le dirige la palabra para ladrarle órdenes, e imaginar eso enardece aún más a Dean. ¿Cómo es que su yo del futuro se ha atrevido a rebajar a un  _jodido ángel_  a nada más que un subalterno?   
  
¿Así de arrogante es? ¿Así ha sido toda su vida, tal vez?  
  
Entonces Cas estalla en espasmos de risa sarcástica, y Dean no atina a adivinar por qué.  
  
—Dean —dice Cas cuando deja de reír—, aunque quiera irme… ya no puedo.  
  
—¿No? —pregunta Dean, aunque las verdaderas dudas que asolan su mente son:  _¿Quieres irte de mi lado? ¿Tan mal te he tratado?_ —. ¿Por qué no puedes?  
  
—Ya no soy un ángel —dice Cas con una enorme sonrisa que Dean sabe, es falsa—. Me volví mortal.  
  
—¿De qué hablas? —Su corazón da un vuelco tan doloroso que siente que deja de latir por varios momentos—. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Cas no puede ni verlo a los ojos. Su mirada pasea por toda la habitación mientras su rostro lo traiciona mostrando una mueca de dolor.  
  
—Creo que fue porque todos los otros ángeles se fueron. Y cuando escaparon, mi poder sólo… terminó. —Hace una breve pausa en la que Dean no puede decir nada—. Ahora soy prácticamente humano. Un completo inútil.  
  
La furia que asalta a Dean lo hace hablar.  
  
—¡No digas que eres inútil sólo porque eres humano! —le grita mientras da otro par de pasos hasta él, y tal vez en su cara se nota su rabia porque Cas retrocede un poco—. En ese caso, lo somos todos, ¿no?  
  
Cas asiente con enorme derrota.  
  
—Lo somos. Después de todo, no pudimos salvar al mundo de Lucifer, ¿o sí?  
  
Dean niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Todavía hay esperanza. Mi otro yo tiene… tenemos la Colt.  
  
Cas vuelve a reírse de ese modo horrible que le eriza la piel a Dean.  
  
—¿En serio crees que podrás usar la Colt… tú o el otro tú, da igual, contra  _Sam_? ¿Que podrás apuntar y disparar contra el rostro de tu propio hermano? Y si fuera así, ¿qué imaginas que será de ti después de cumplida semejante misión?  
  
Dean lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Justo cuando había pensado que la cosa no podía ponerse peor.  
  
—¿Sam? —pregunta con voz estrangulada—. ¿Lucifer está usando a…  _Sam_? ¿Entonces no murió?  
  
Y Cas parece comprender que la ha cagado.  
  
—Mierda —exclama cubriéndose la boca con una mano y se ve realmente horrorizado por su desliz—. No lo sabías. Joder.  
  
Pero Dean no le permite acobardarse. Se acerca más y no le deja espacio para escapar; ya lo ha acorralado contra la pared. Le exige respuestas y Cas no tiene más remedio que contarle que lo que realmente sucedió en Detroit no fue una batalla entre Sam y los demonios. Lo que pasó fue un trato entre Lucifer y Sam. El “gran sí”. La más alta traición, lo que Sam le había jurado que jamás iba a pasar. Pasó.  
  
Dean da un paso atrás y es como si todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar. Ahora entiende. Ahora comprende por qué su yo del futuro está tan amargado como aquel pobre bulldog que nunca podía atrapar a Silvestre porque estaba encadenado. A la mierda los crotes, a la mierda los ángeles y la humanidad. Lo que tiene a Dean convertido en un tirano es el espantoso hecho de que, después de todo, después de tanto, al final no pudo salvar a Sam y ahora… ahora tiene que  _matarlo_.  
  
Dean retrocede hasta que sus pantorrillas topan la cama y se deja caer. Se sienta mientras asimila las nuevas. Y por “nuevas” no es sólo lo que le ha pasado a Sam; es también que ahora no puede evitar ver al otro Dean con ojos completamente distintos a los de antes.  
  
Lo comprende. Casi, casi… lo compadece. Y eso lo descoloca totalmente.  
  
Mira hacia Cas y cree que también a él lo entiende.  
  
—Fue por eso que no te fuiste nunca, ¿cierto? —le susurra Dean—. Porque me tuviste lástima.  
  
El rostro de Cas, todavía tan atractivo a pesar de los estragos causados por aquella mala vida, se contrae en una mueca de furia.  
  
—¿Lástima? —exclama en voz alta—. ¡Yo sentí muchas cosas por ti, Dean Winchester, pero lástima jamás fue una de ellas! ¿No lo comprendes, idiota?  
  
—¡Oye…!   
  
—¡Lo que me ató a la Tierra, a ti, fue que, maldito de mí y malditos todos los dones angelicales que tenía, podía darme cuenta de qué era lo que sentías por mí! ¡Porque yo te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo te conocerás jamás y no, no hubo día en que dudara del cariño que me profesabas, sin importar lo mal que me trataras! Yo sabía, Dean.  _Yo lo sé._  
  
Dean tiene la boca tan seca que le cuesta preguntar:  
  
—¿Qué es lo que sabes?  
  
Cas lo mira casi con lástima (ahora sí) y una gran, gran tristeza.  
  
—Sé que jamás pudiste perdonarte haberte atrevido conmigo en aquel callejón. Que te castigaste a ti mismo durante años fingiendo que no te importaba, que no te dolía, que tu alma y tu cuerpo no te exigían venir a mí por más. Y lo único que me duele, Dean, no es haberme convertido en mortal y perder mis poderes y mi capacidad de ayudarte, sino… que nunca pude hacerte comprender que no había nada de malo en ti. Que lo nuestro era correcto. Que no eras un blasfemo por desearme así.  
  
Dean se alegra de estar sentado en la cama. Tras semejante revelación no sabe si podría estar de pie.  
  
—¿Alguna vez le dijiste… me dijiste todo esto?  
  
Cas se ríe tristemente y agacha la mirada.  
  
—Lo intenté varias veces. Pero nunca escuchaste, y menos después de que te enteraste de que Sam dijo que sí. ¿No te conoces? Te odias tanto que jamás creíste una sola de mis palabras; siempre has tenido oídos sólo para lo que tu baja autoestima te ha dictado desalmadamente desde que eras un niño. Ahora mismo me extraña que estés aquí considerándolo. Había perdido la fe por completo.  
  
—Eso no es cierto —dice Dean en voz baja y Cas levanta la vista—. No perdiste la fe y fue por esa precisa razón por la que no pudiste irte.  
  
Cas lo mira largamente antes de asentir un poco.  
  
—Cierto. No podía irme sabiendo que me amabas. No podía irme sabiendo que tu cuerpo y tu alma anhelaban volver a tocarme como aquella noche y aún más. No podía irme porque yo también lo deseaba y de verdad… nunca perdí la esperanza.  
  
Y son esas palabras de Cas las que rompen miles de barreras en Dean, las que deshacen el nudo en el estómago que ha tenido desde lo del callejón, las que le quitan el horripilante peso que venía cargando al creer que había abusado de la inocencia de un ángel. Las que lo liberan de una prisión que él mismo se había impuesto.  
  
Las que le permiten creer que de verdad, de vez en cuando, cosas buenas pasan. Incluso a personas tan poco merecedoras como él.  
  
—¿También lo deseabas? —pregunta en un murmullo. Necesita escucharlo de nuevo, necesita creerlo.  
  
—Y lo sigo haciendo —dice Cas en voz todavía más baja.  
  
—Pero —rebate Dean, los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad—, si yo hubiera… contigo, tú… tú de todas maneras no te hubieras ido, ¿no? Te habrías quedado de igual forma y, de igual forma, habrías dejado de ser un ángel.  
  
Cas sonríe cínicamente y asiente con resignación.  
  
—Es verdad. Pero al menos habría sido el mortal más feliz que hubiese vivido en este planeta lleno hasta el tope de zombies y de mierda. Y eso —añade mirando fijamente a Dean y apuntándole con un dedo—, tendría que haberte bastado a ti para tener tranquila la conciencia.  
  
Dean suelta un bufido de risa y el hielo se rompe. Y al romperse, sólo queda deseo, calor y una estúpida esperanza que no tendría por qué existir en un mundo tan perfectamente desdichado como ése.   
  
Pero así es.   
  
Y lo mejor es que Dean siente que este Cas tan humano y tan sarcástico ya está comenzando a gustarle.  
  
~  
  
Cuando Dean se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Cas, sabe que éste está temblando. Puede verlo a pesar de los metros que los separan. Y aunque al principio no está seguro de qué es lo que va a hacer una vez que alcance a su amigo, la manera anhelante en que Cas lo mira aproximarse, termina por brindarle una resolución.  
  
Afuera ya cae la tarde. Las horas de ese día, su tercer día en el 2014, se le están agotando. Sabe que finalizado el plazo Zachariah regresará por él y lo arrojará de nuevo al 2009 y, después de eso, Dean no tiene una puta idea de qué es lo que ocurrirá. Lo único que sabe es que él hará todo lo humanamente posible para no perder a Sam y a Cas. No de nuevo. No así.  
  
Pero mientras está ahí, con este Castiel que ya no es un ángel, que es adicto a las drogas y a la decadencia sexual, que aprendió a cocinar para hacerle más llevaderos los malos momentos, que lo ha seguido hasta el preciso fin de los tiempos (y todo eso porque jamás perdió la ilusión de que Dean volviera a verlo con otros ojos que no fueran los de su mismo auto desprecio); Dean siente la obligación de compensarlo de alguna forma. Porque Dean sabe (porque se conoce), que si no ha vuelto a tocar a Cas durante todos esos años ha sido porque al verlo, lo único que mira es a un espejo donde se reflejan todos sus defectos.  
  
Así que se arma de valor y rechaza todos los argumentos que esgrima su conciencia mientras camina hacia Cas, porque su amigo le ha dicho que lo ama, que él también lo ha deseado siempre, que aquella vez en el callejón lo sucedido fue correcto. Y lo más importante de todo: le ha dicho que su destino no depende de Dean. Que si Cas eligió quedarse a su lado fue por voluntad propia y nada de lo que él haga, o deje de hacer, podrá evitarlo.  
  
Dean quiere creerlo, por él, por Cas. Tal vez, incluso por el bien de toda la humanidad.  
  
Cas lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules, muy abiertos con incredulidad. Dean le sonríe con lo que él espera sea un gesto lleno de encanto, llega hasta él y enmarca sus mejillas con las manos. Cas está nervioso, se relame y comienza a respirar con agitación, y Dean sólo puede decir:  
  
—Lo siento tanto, hombre. De verdad. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… me daría una patada en el culo y aprendería a apreciar lo bueno que siempre tuve a mi lado.  
  
La mirada de Cas lo mata porque es una mezcla de agradecimiento, amor y reconocimiento. ¿En serio,  _en serio_  Dean se merece que alguien como Cas lo mire así, como si fuera lo más precioso del universo?  
  
No se entera de quién es el que se inclina a besar al otro, pero de pronto tiene los labios de Cas entre los suyos, y lo escucha y lo siente gemir, y las manos de su amigo se aferran a su cintura como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse y todo, todo es jodida y dolorosamente perfecto. Dean sumerge su lengua entre los labios de Cas, y podría llorar de la pena que le ocasiona percibir un sabor totalmente diferente a los besos que compartió con él en aquel callejón. Porque ahora Cas tiene sabor amargo, un gusto a licor, medicina y tristeza, y Dean gimotea contra sus labios, totalmente arrepentido, totalmente dolido porque su otro yo (que al final es él mismo, así que su culpa también es la suya) ha permitido que Cas llegue a este estado. Dean se separa un poco, suspira para darse valor mientras peina el cabello de Cas con sus dedos, y toma la decisión de no dejar que el otro Cas,  _su Cas_ , pase por semejantes sufrimientos. Si al final vuelve a suceder lo mismo, si el virus croatoan invade al mundo, los ángeles se van y Cas pierde su status angelical, Dean se encargará de que al menos no tenga que enfrentarlo solo y, de ese modo, no se pierda en el agujero de autodestrucción, negligencia y drogas en el que ha caído ahora.  
  
No comprende todavía qué es lo que Cas ve en él, pero la evidencia le resulta suficiente para entender que lo prefiere a su lado y, si eso es lo que le hace bien, Dean está más que feliz de ayudarlo. Lo abraza fuerte y reanuda los besos, Cas sigue temblando mientras parece derretirse entre sus brazos y Dean hace todo su esfuerzo para prometerle sin palabras que jamás lo abandonará.  
  
Cas no deja de temblar cuando Dean comienza a desnudarlo (trabajosamente, porque no quiere dejar de besarlo), ni cuando lo recuesta en la cama y lo deja ahí, estremeciéndose mientas él, de pie, se desnuda también. Cas parece a punto del llanto cuando por fin Dean se une a él en la cama, y éste no puede ni comenzar a imaginar lo que habrán sido estos cinco años para su amigo, recibiendo desprecios y malos tratos de parte de quien se supone lo ama tanto.  
  
En esa ocasión Dean se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para besar el cuerpo completo de Cas. Los rayos del sol vespertino caen a raudales por la ventana que queda justo en la cabecera de la cama, y Dean lame complacido las líneas que la luz dibuja sobre aquella piel blanca. Quiere darle a Cas tanto calor como le sea posible, quiere que deje de temblar, que disfrute y se sienta adorado. Por primera vez se da el gusto de conocer a Cas hasta el último rincón, de tocarlo por todos lados, de lamer y saborear su erección goteante, de provocar que Cas se retuerza de placer cuando la introduce toda en su boca y la empuja con la lengua contra su paladar.  
  
Se incorpora y hace que Cas se gire sobre la cama hasta quedar bocabajo. Cas está lleno de cicatrices que hacen que Dean se pregunte cuántas batallas contra crotes o demonios habrá librado desde que perdió su poder angelical, y mientras le besa todas y cada una de ellas, le pide perdón con el pensamiento aunque sabe que no es necesario. Ni se atreve a mencionarlo en voz alta porque sabe que Cas lo callará.  
  
Dean, totalmente fascinado por tener a su completa disposición (al fin) el cuerpo esbelto y duro de Cas, termina de besarle la espalda y le toma cada nalga con una mano, las separa lo más que puede y comienza a comérselo a besos justo ahí, a introducir la lengua en ese punto y a lamer y chupar hasta conseguir que Castiel sea una masa incoherente de deseo líquido, hasta que éste le suplica por más.  
  
—¿Tienes lubricante? —jadea Dean mientras desliza su cuerpo sudoroso por encima del de Cas y lo hace estremecerse.  
  
Cas gime y señala hacia un lado. Dean ubica un bote de algo que parece aceite para masaje y se incorpora para tomarlo. Lo abre con manos trémulas, casi derramándolo, y pone una gran cantidad en el hueco de su palma izquierda. Cas lo está mirando por encima de su hombro, tiene los ojos dilatados y brillantes y jadea con fuerza.  
  
—¿Listo? —le pregunta Dean y sin esperar respuesta, se moja los dedos de la mano derecha en aceite y sumerge uno casi completamente en Cas.  
  
La reacción de éste es completamente lasciva y ocasiona que Dean tenga que acariciarse a él mismo con la mano libre que todavía tiene llena de aceite. Cas gime largamente, deja caer la cara sobre la almohada y levanta las caderas, buscando más del dedo de Dean. Éste se da cuenta de que Castiel está bastante relajado y que ya puede usar otro dedo de inmediato. Se folla a Cas con dos dedos lenta y cadenciosamente, y mientras lo hace continúa acariciándose a él mismo y se inclina completamente sobre Cas, presionando su pecho contra su espalda y besándolo hasta donde alcanza.  
  
Realmente sin habérselo propuesto así, aquella tarde Dean termina haciéndole el amor a Cas de modo totalmente contrario a la noche del callejón: lento, suave, en total desnudez y besándolo hasta cansarse. Lo prepara sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando la manera en que se siente su interior ardiente alrededor de sus dedos y viéndolo a él estremecerse de placer. No tiene idea si Cas ha hecho eso con otro que no sea él durante aquellos largos años en que lo abandonó, y por supuesto que no va a preguntárselo, pero ahora que sabe que ya no es un ángel y ha perdido su poder sobrehumano, lo que menos desea es lastimarlo. Así que en cuanto Cas suplica por más y Dean lo siente totalmente abierto, de todas maneras y para asegurarse, usa otro dedo más. Y luego, otro.  
  
Encuentra que follarse a Cas con cuatro dedos es la cosa más ardiente que jamás ha hecho y presenciado. Dean deja de besarlo y se levanta hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama para poder mirar lo que está haciendo y, joder, es absolutamente sensual, la mejor película porno que ha visto jamás. Cas, bañado en sudor (y por fin ha dejado de temblar), ahora está apoyando las rodillas en la cama en una lucha desesperada por alzar el culo y obtener todo de Dean, mientras gime incoherencias y su propia erección gotea pesadamente sobre el colchón. Dean no puede resistir más semejante espectáculo y retira su mano, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la espalda de Cas y buscando su entrada con su miembro.  
  
Cas no aguanta su peso y se acuesta totalmente sobre la cama con Dean encima y dentro, está gimoteando tan alto que Dean, por un horrible segundo, cree que está llorando. Dean se queda quieto para permitir que su amigo se acostumbre a su invasiva presencia, y mientras lleva sus manos hasta las de Cas, quien está estrujando las sábanas a sus costados, y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. Dean se siente completamente abrumado por la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos, y quisiera poder decir algo, lo que fuera, demostrarle a Cas que exactamente eso que están haciendo lo convierte a él en la persona más feliz del planeta.  
  
Pero no puede. No puede decirle a Cas lo mucho que lo quiere, lo mucho que le duele que su yo del futuro lo haya dejado solo y lo haya visto convertirse en lo que ahora es sin haber movido un dedo para ayudarlo. De su boca sólo sale un gemido cuando finalmente siente que no puede resistir más y comienza a moverse. Sube y baja las caderas y establece un ritmo lento pero firme con el que lleva a Cas al límite: éste trata de arquear el cuerpo para recibir más de Dean pero él no le permite hacerlo.   
  
—Dean, Dean… por favor —suplica Cas y Dean puede ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla que tiene vuelta hacia arriba. Dean se inclina y lo llena de besos, le limpia la cara con los labios y se mueve más aprisa.  
  
—Cas —suspira junto a su oído, incapaz de poner en palabras lo bien que se siente, lo apretado y caliente que está, lo maravilloso que es volver a tenerlo cuando hacía apenas unos minutos todavía creía que jamás volvería a pasar. Piensa en eso y sin proponérselo incrementa la velocidad y, al cambiar un poco el ángulo, ocasiona que Cas se estremezca y emita un gemido ronco y largo.  
  
Dean siente cómo la piel de Cas se eriza de la cabeza a los pies, percibe cómo él trata de moverse a su mismo ritmo pero sigue sin poder, aplastado como está por su peso. Finalmente, cuando presiente que él tampoco durará más, Dean se incorpora hasta hincarse detrás de Cas, eleva las caderas de éste con las manos y lo rodea con los brazos para buscar su erección. Lo acaricia mientras que lo embiste fuertemente, tan duro que provocan que la cama golpee la pared de madera tan ruidosamente que si alguien pasa por afuera, seguramente los escuchará.   
  
Cas comienza a lloriquear y se corre entre sus dedos, todo su cuerpo está temblando otra vez. Dean, maravillado de que el orgasmo de Cas ocasione que su interior se sienta todavía más estrecho, se deja ir y lo sigue de inmediato. Da una última y profunda estocada intentando entrar lo más posible, lo más adentro, y se deja caer sobre Cas, lo abraza lo más apretado que puede y se derrama dentro de él.  
  
Todo termina entonces, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Dean; se rebela ante ese hecho resistiéndose a soltar a Cas. Durante varios minutos ambos se quedan así: Dean encima y todavía dentro, Cas debajo, luchando por respirar. Dean comienza a darle pequeños besos ahí donde su boca alcanza: la nuca, el hombro, la oreja de Cas. Le duele tanto tener que marcharse y dejarlo solo una vez más que no encuentra el valor para levantarse y enfrentar la realidad.  
  
—Cas —dice y se asusta por lo quebrada que se escucha su voz—, yo…  
  
Se interrumpe cuando una mano que no es la de Cas tira dolorosamente de su cabello y lo obliga a levantarse. Se sale bruscamente de Cas al mismo tiempo que tiene que girarse sobre la cama para encarar a su agresor; su instinto de cazador le ayuda a ponerse en guardia de inmediato, y antes de que su atacante pueda hacer nada, él ya lo tiene tomado del brazo listo para tumbarlo.  
  
—¡Dean! ¡No! —grita Cas.  
  
Eso ocasiona que Dean se detenga de tratar de golpear al intruso. Lo mira a la cara y se encuentra con unos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos: es su propio yo del futuro, quien todavía lo tiene sujeto del cabello y lo mira enfurecido. Durante varios segundos se quedan así: el Dean del futuro encima del otro Dean, agarrándolo del pelo y el segundo aferrándolo del brazo, ambos a punto de lanzar el primer golpe como un par de animales salvajes dispuestos a morir luchando. Se sostienen la mirada y ninguno de los dos hace ningún movimiento. Cas, atrás de ellos, sólo los observa fijamente y respira con agitación.  
  
—Dean… —vuelve a suplicar pero ninguno le hace caso.  
  
Dean sabe que en caso de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su yo del futuro, él saldrá perdiendo. No está ciego y puede ver lo que esos cinco años le han hecho al otro: es notorio que está muchísimo más fornido que él. Las ventajas de vivir en el paraíso de los crotes y entrenar en su súper exclusivo gimnasio, ¿no?  
  
Repentinamente, Dean recibe un golpe fortísimo en la cara que, lo jura por Dios, ni siquiera vio por dónde vino. El Dean del futuro lo manda hasta el suelo sólo con eso; Dean cae con violencia sobre la alfombra sin poder contratacar.  
  
—¡Dean, no! —vuelve a gritar Cas—. ¡No seas estúpido!  
  
Dean está esperando que el otro Dean se le eche encima para terminar el trabajo, pero por alguna razón no lo hace. Frotándose la zona del golpe, Dean se sienta en el suelo y mira hacia su yo del futuro. Éste parece estar luchando por contenerse para no matarlo; está tan enojado que le tiembla la mandíbula y prácticamente arroja humo por la nariz. Levanta un dedo acusador hacia Dean y permanece así algunos segundos; es notorio que la furia no lo deja ni hablar.  
  
—¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO! —brama al fin con voz dura y ronca, y tanto Dean en el suelo como Cas en la cama, se mueven instintivamente hacia atrás ante semejante explosión de testosterona. Es entonces que Dean puede ver con claridad por qué su yo del futuro es material para liderar a un ejército clandestino en un mundo apocalíptico—. ¡NINGÚN MALDITO DERECHO! He sido yo, YO, no tú, jodido cobarde, quien se ha partido el alma durante CINCO malditos años para no caer en la tentación y ahora…   
  
El Dean del futuro se interrumpe y menea la cabeza, mirando al Dean desnudo de arriba abajo como si no lo reconociera. Dean se siente horriblemente expuesto, jamás en la vida estar desnudo ante alguien le ha representado un problema, pero lo que está pasando ahí es totalmente otro nivel. Todavía está sudoroso y tiene rastros de semen en algunas partes de su cuerpo en las que no quiere ni pensar.   
  
—Como te dije antes, este es MI tiempo —continúa hablando entre dientes el Dean del futuro—, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a andar interviniendo o tomando mi lugar ante mi… gente.  
  
Es hasta ese momento que el Dean del futuro mira de reojo hacia Cas, y Dean se da cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo había evitado hacerlo. Cas no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo para cubrir su desnudez a pesar de tener sábanas y mantas a su disposición y, para sorpresa de Dean, luce excesivamente tranquilo ante la situación. El Dean del futuro, al contrario, parece alterarse de más cuando ve a Cas desnudo y, hay que decirlo, hermosamente recién follado: comienza a parpadear furiosamente, pasa saliva y se lame los labios ante la vista de ese Castiel ruborizado, extremadamente despeinado, jadeante y empapado en sudor y semen. Dean, desde el suelo, arquea las cejas y tiene que reconocer que el espectáculo que Cas les está brindando es perfectamente obsceno, por decir lo menos.  
  
Es cuando Dean sólo tiene que sumar dos más dos: es obvio que su yo del futuro todavía siente algo muy fuerte por Cas. Tal vez más fuerte que el Dean del pasado, es algo que no puede saber, pero que es suficiente para que el Dean del futuro no pueda salir indiferente de eso, suficiente para estar muriéndose de los celos de que su propio pasado esté con Castiel cuando él ha luchado tanto para no hacerlo.  
  
Dean, quien está aprendiendo a conocerse a través de esa personificación suya del futuro, siente una inmensa pena por él mismo porque sabe que el imbécil no va a hacer nada para aliviar la dolorosa necesidad que siente por Cas. No tiene idea de cuál será el destino que le espera a ese par (tal vez todos mueran mañana cuando enfrenten al Diablo, quién sabe), pero el punto es que no quiere marcharse del 2014 sin haber intentado ayudarlos un poco. Sonríe al concluir que ahora no tendrá más remedio que ser la celestina de él mismo con Cas. Cuando regrese al pasado y se lo cuente a Sam (omitiendo las partes pornográficas, por supuesto) sabe que lo dejará boquiabierto durante un día completo.  
  
Dean se levanta del suelo y su yo del futuro parece reaccionar: finalmente puede dejar de mirar a Cas y lo enfrenta a él.  
  
—Coge tu ropa y acompáñame —le ordena—. Por lo que veo ya has terminado con Cas, así que ahora yo terminaré contigo en otro lado.  
  
—No me parece —masculla Dean mientras se sacude de la piel las motas de polvo que le han pegado—, porque lo que voy a decirte lo haré de una vez: la única cobardía aquí es que no hemos podido aceptar lo que sentimos por Cas. ¿Cinco años, hombre? ¿En serio? —le pregunta con tono ligero y frunce la cara con un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Cómo pudimos aguantar tanto? No pensé que tuviéramos alma de mártir, la verdad.  
  
Cas abre mucho los ojos y mira al Dean del pasado con asombro. El Dean del futuro se queda estupefacto durante un segundo como si no pudiera creer la frescura de su otro yo.  
  
—¿Qué dijiste? —murmura peligrosamente ese Dean, dando un paso hacia él—. Me parece que lo único que escuché es el avance de la manera en que crujirán tus huesos por la paliza que te voy a dar.  
  
Dean se para delante de él y extiende las manos hacia los costados en un gesto de rendición.  
  
—Adelante, imbécil, golpéame todo lo que quieras y continúa negándolo. Pero te apuesto nuestra vida a que tienes más ganas de estar donde yo estaba, en la cama de Cas, que de golpearme. No —se corrige cuando el otro Dean lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos—, no sólo tenemos ganas, eso se queda corto. Nos estamos muriendo y daríamos lo que fuera…  _lo que fuera_ , ¿o me equivoco?  
  
No se equivoca y lo sabe bien. El Dean del futuro no puede negarlo y Dean lo nota pasar saliva trabajosamente. Sabe que está dando en el blanco, así que continúa presionando.  
  
—Mañana iremos a cazar al Diablo, ¿no? ¿Acaso no has pensado que tal vez sea el último día de nuestra miserable existencia? Y en ese caso, ¿Cas no se merece que le compensemos al menos una _sola y maldita_  vez todo lo que ha esperado por nosotros? ¿Todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? Y sé que esto es mucho pedir para el cabeza de chorlito que somos, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos creamos que si Cas se quedó en la Tierra, es porque nos ama. —Hace una breve pausa, mira hacia Cas y le guiña un ojo—. Y él sabe, chico listo, que nosotros lo… amamos de vuelta.  
  
Cas sonríe con los labios apretados. Parece a punto de llorar y Dean no puede seguir contemplándolo. Dirige su mirada hacia el Dean del futuro.  
  
Éste Dean es un hueso duro de roer. Abre los ojos con horror y niega con la cabeza mientras mira a su yo del pasado con profundo resentimiento.  
  
—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Te equivocas completamente, yo… —mira hacia Cas de reojo— no quiero nada con  _éste_  ni con nadie. No tengo tiempo de estupideces como ésa.  
  
Dean rueda los ojos y suspira ruidosamente.  
  
—Claro, y es por eso que actuamos como la colegiala celosa a la que le han robado al novio. Aparte de todo, somos idiotas, ¿no te das cuenta de que yo soy tú, tú eres yo… y toda esa mierda? Piensa que si Cas quiere estar conmigo, es OBVIO que a quien quiere es a ti. ¿Estamos pendejos por tanto golpe en la cabeza, o qué?  
  
El Dean del futuro titubea mientras vuelve a mirar hacia Cas. Y Cas, bendito sea, está mirando a ese Dean con esos ojos de cachorro que son los culpables de todo ese embrollo, que son los que provocaron que la libido de Dean no pudiera quedarse bajo control en primer lugar aquella noche en el callejón. Dean sonríe y baja la vista hacia la entrepierna de su yo del futuro: la erección de su gemelo es notoria aún bajo el pantalón de mezclilla. Se relame y descubre que a él también se le está poniendo dura; no puede creer que se sienta excitado por verse a él mismo empalmado. “Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca”, piensa mientras observa fascinado.   
  
—Escucha… —le dice Dean a su yo del futuro y entonces se acerca hasta él. El Dean del futuro pega un respingo ante su movimiento, pero permite que Dean se aproxime lo suficiente para hablarle al oído. Dean le dice en voz baja para que Cas no se entere—: Sé que crees que rompes todo lo que tocas, y que piensas que si aceptas lo que sientes por Cas, parecerás débil ante sus ojos. Lo sé porque es lo que yo pensaba todavía hace un rato. Pero no hay caso, hombre, él lo sabe. Y a pesar de saberlo…  _no se ha ido._  No se fue cuando tenía alas, mucho menos va a hacerlo ahora.  
  
El Dean del futuro lentamente gira su rostro hacia él y Dean sabe que lo ha convencido: nota la expresión de la derrota en sus ojos verdes. Después de todo, Dean ha atacado su propio y más conocido punto débil: le ha demostrado a su yo del futuro que Cas, a diferencia de todos los demás,  _no lo abandonó_  ni antes ni después. Y eso, para Dean, significa el mundo.  
  
Ambos Dean asienten y se giran hacia Cas, quien parece haber comprendido hacia dónde se está dirigiendo aquella situación y quien no parece nada enojado por ello.  
  
Cas sonríe entonces y le dedica al Dean del futuro su mejor mirada lasciva. Abre las piernas y apoya los pies en la cama, elevando las rodillas y dándoles a los dos Dean toda una vista. El Dean del pasado abre mucho los ojos; perfectamente puede verse la entrada de Cas brillando con el semen que él mismo ha depositado ahí apenas unos minutos antes. El Dean del futuro no dice nada, pero el otro Dean puede verlo tensarse de la cabeza a los pies.   
  
¿Quién hubiera dicho que Castiel, antiguo ángel del Señor, terminaría convertido en todo un seductor?  
  
—Por favor, Dean. Ven —suplica Cas después de haber permanecido en silencio durante tanto tiempo—. Te necesito —dice con voz quebrada, y el Dean del pasado se siente profundamente conmovido porque se da cuenta de que la necesidad de Cas por él ( _por ellos_ ) va muchísimo más allá de la mera relación física. Dean sabe que es emocional, profundamente emocional, y es en ese momento que se cuestiona más que nunca cómo es posible que tanto Dean como Cas hayan soportado cinco años alejados así el uno del otro.  
  
Qué par de idiotas, como diría el buen Bobby.  
  
Entonces Cas, en su esfuerzo por convencer a su Dean, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama y lleva las dos manos hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Con una se envuelve su renovada erección y, con la otra, usa los dedos para toquetearse alrededor de su entrada todavía empapada con la semilla del Dean del pasado.  
  
Ambos Dean abren los ojos como platos. El Dean del pasado jadea y no comprende cómo el Dean del futuro puede aguantar estar mirando  _eso_  y no hacer nada al respecto. Él, al menos ya ha eyaculado un rato antes, pero ese Dean… Dean voltea hacia él y lo ve apretar los puños y temblar de puro deseo contenido.  
  
—¿Qué estamos esperando? —le susurra, atónito de ver su resistencia—. ¡Ve por él, tigre!  
  
Lo empuja y casi se ríe de que, el otro Dean, tan rudo y duro un momento antes, ahora incluso parece temeroso como un adolescente en su primera vez.  
  
—Malditos sean los dos, Cas y tú —gruñe el Dean del futuro mientras recupera movilidad, se quita su cazadora y la deja caer al suelo.  
  
Cas se da cuenta de que el Dean del futuro está comenzando a desnudarse y sonríe de una manera tan entrañable, que al Dean del pasado se le detiene el corazón durante un momento. “Lo dicho, qué par de idiotas”, piensa mientras menea la cabeza. Y entonces, a manera de celebración, Cas sumerge un par de dedos dentro de él, gime impúdicamente y se retuerce sobre la cama.  
  
El Dean del futuro termina de desnudarse a toda prisa. Dean observa que su gemelo ostenta ya una imposiblemente hinchada erección, y vuelve a relamerse ante la vista. Aquello es lo más raro que ha presenciado en su vida: su propio yo acariciándose rudamente mientras se trepa en la cama donde Cas lo está esperando. Es como mirar un video porno de él mismo que no recuerda haber grabado.  
  
Cas abre las piernas para recibir al otro Dean y éste no pierde tiempo. Toma los muslos de Cas y los eleva hasta colocarlos encima de sus hombros, y finalmente entra en aquel cuerpo dispuesto de un sola y profunda estocada. Ambos, Dean y Cas, gimen ruidosamente y se funden en un abrazo tan apretado que es difícil distinguir a quien pertenece cada parte de sus cuerpos. El Dean del futuro parece a punto del llanto: Dean lo escucha gimotear mientras busca la boca de Cas con la suya y comienza a besarlo con tanta furia y desesperación que pareciera querer absorberle el alma justo así. Cas responde con idéntico entusiasmo y ansia, y el Dean del pasado no puede menos que sonreír al ver a esos dos juntos al fin.  
  
Después de un minuto o más donde ambos sólo se besan sin parar, Dean comienza a moverse rápidamente encima de Cas, arrancándole a éste los más deliciosos gemidos que parecen sincronizados con su ritmo implacable.  
  
El Dean del pasado, quien está observando apenas a un par de metros de distancia, puede mirar perfectamente cómo el cuerpo del Dean del futuro se mueve encima del de Cas, brutal y violento, duro y casi cruel. Cas y él están gimiendo y jadeando al unísono y es evidente que ese tipo de ritmo agresivo es justo lo que los dos necesitan, al menos esa vez.  
  
—Cas —susurra el Dean del futuro mientras su boca se separa un segundo de la de Cas—. Joder, Cas... ¿cómo pudiste? Yo no tenía idea de que…  
  
Cas lo calla volviéndolo a besar. Toma al Dean del futuro de los brazos y lo gira con fuerza hasta intercambiar lugares en la cama con él. Ahora es Dean quien está boca arriba sobre el colchón y tiene a Cas montado a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna, follándose él mismo a una velocidad y fuerza aún mayor que la de un momento antes.  
  
Cas se inclina sobre Dean para seguir besándolo y éste lo aprisiona entre sus brazos. La posición que toman los amantes hace que el Dean del pasado tenga  _una vista_  de la acción que sería la envidia de cualquier camarógrafo de pornografía.   
  
—Carajo —masculla, totalmente caliente de nuevo, totalmente empalmado y encontrando difícil poder resistir lo que está viendo sin hacer nada para aliviar su tremenda excitación. La escena que está teniendo la suerte de presenciar es increíblemente erótica y Dean no tiene manera de escapar a la vista hipnótica de su propio pene (el de su yo del futuro) terriblemente hinchado y entrando y saliendo del culo apretado y húmedo de Cas.   
  
Entonces recuerda que el Dean del futuro está usando como lubricante el semen que él mismo ha dejado un momento antes en el culo de Cas, y eso es la gota que derrama el vaso. No aguanta más. Se lleva la mano derecha a su erección y comienza a masturbarse. Tiene que hacerlo, no puede no hacerlo. Y lo más fascinante del caso es que no se siente ni culpable, ni voyeur, ni intruso, porque después de todo es él mismo (sólo que cinco años más viejo y un poco más idiota) quien está haciendo el amor de manera brutal con Cas.  
  
Desvía la mirada un poco y se da cuenta de que Cas lo está observando de reojo. Por alguna razón, éste disminuye la velocidad con la que se está montando al otro Dean y lleva una mano hacia atrás. El Dean del futuro y el del pasado gimotean al mismo tiempo cuando Cas, ralentizando el ritmo, se mete un par de dedos en el culo, alrededor de la erección de Dean, y comienza a abrir todavía más su ya muy dilatada entrada.  
  
Y el Dean del futuro continúa penetrándolo, incluso tal vez con más fuerza, y Cas lo acompaña con sus dedos, haciendo que éstos estiren el músculo de su entrada tan deliciosamente que el Dean del pasado difícilmente puede resistirlo. Cas le dedica entonces una mirada cómplice que lo dice todo y, no, no hay manera de decir que no a semejante invitación. Dean camina hasta la cama, llega a donde los amantes están moviéndose frenéticos y se une con ellos.  
  
Se une retirando la mano de Cas de su culo, trepando en la cama hasta quedar arrodillado con las dos piernas alrededor de las de su gemelo y colocando la punta de su miembro justo ahí, donde el pene del otro está ya dentro de Cas.  
  
Castiel y el Dean del futuro gruñen cuando Dean comienza a pelear por un sitio, cuando comienza a empujar lentamente para hacerse lugar; y el Dean del futuro y Cas se quedan quietos, dejan de follar, y esperan a que el otro Dean se introduzca por completo.  
  
La sensación es completamente diferente a todo lo que Dean ha experimentado antes. Es la primera vez que participa en un trío así; antes siempre habían sido dos chicas y él, y ahora, en cambio, son dos erecciones dentro de un solo agujero, y es millones de veces mejor, y habría que darle las gracias al estúpido de Dios que había diseñado el cuerpo humano para aguantar semejante empuje. Dean consigue, centímetro a centímetro, hacerse lugar dentro del cuerpo de Cas, junto al miembro de su gemelo, y puede morir de lo apretado, placentero y extraño que es; siente el calor y la humedad del interior de Cas y la suave y tirante piel del pene del Dean del futuro. Pero más que nada, siente una estrechez y una intimidad que son difíciles de soportar.  
  
De algún sitio le llega el pensamiento de que ahora el otro Dean y él están haciendo doblemente suyo a Cas y esa sola idea casi lo hace eyacular.  
  
Abraza a Cas, rodea su cintura con sus manos, lo aprieta contra el cuerpo del Dean que está debajo y comienza a follárselo, duro y furioso. El momento para hacer el amor suavemente ha quedado muy atrás. El Dean del futuro lo imita y también hace lo suyo, y pronto los dos Dean están, cada uno a su ritmo y energía, dándole a Cas lo más rudo y lo más adentro que pueden llegar.  
  
Castiel se ha quedado quieto y lo único que hace es gemir y jadear y estremecerse en medio del abrazo que los dos Dean le están prodigando. El Dean del pasado lleva su mano a la entrepierna de Cas y busca su erección: la encuentra y no se sorprende cuando percibe que está tan dura que parece a punto de explotar. Cas gime más fuerte cuando Dean comienza a acariciarlo y finalmente la fricción dentro de él se vuelve insoportable: se corre encima del estómago del Dean del futuro.  
  
El apretón que envuelve las erecciones de los dos Dean es tan cruel que parece el de un torniquete, y eso basta para mandarlos también al borde. El Dean del futuro eyacula mientras ahoga un jadeo, y el Dean del pasado encuentra tan impactante la sensación del semen de su otro yo bañando su miembro que se corre también. Mucho después, cuando recuerde ese momento, no podrá creer que ha sobrevivido sin presentar daño cerebral permanente.  
  
Tiene que transcurrir casi un cuarto de hora para que al fin Cas y los dos Dean puedan volver a respirar con normalidad y consigan separarse de aquel abrazo triple que sin duda alguna ha marcado sus cuerpos y sus almas para siempre. Después de eso, muchísimo más tiempo es el que tiene que pasar para que finalmente se resignen a volver a la realidad y logren levantarse de la cama.  
  
Lamentablemente tienen trabajo qué hacer.   
  
Es el Dean del futuro el primero en vestirse y salir de la cabaña de Cas. No dice nada al retirarse, pero antes de pasar por la puerta, se gira y mira a Castiel de manera significativa. Castiel le corresponde y ambos se quedan así durante tanto tiempo que el Dean del pasado tiene que desviar la mirada. Les da la espalda durante un momento para que puedan tener ese breve instante sólo para ellos, para que puedan decirse sin palabras todo lo que necesiten comunicarse. Dean pasa saliva trabajosamente. La pena y la resignación que ha visto en la mirada de aquellos dos lo conmueve profundamente.  
  
Escucha que alguien atraviesa la cortina de cuentas y es entonces que se voltea para cerciorarse de que Cas y él se han quedado solos de nuevo. Dean se acerca a él, lo toma de un brazo y comparte un último beso donde intenta prometerle, sin palabras, que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitarles todo ese sufrimiento. A Cas, a él mismo. A Sam, a Bobby y a toda la humanidad.  
  
Demonios, no puede aceptar que ese futuro sea lo que les espera. Simplemente, no puede.  
  
Y ese último beso con aquel Castiel que ya no es un ángel es el más triste y amargo que Dean jamás ha compartido con nadie. Se separa unos centímetros de Cas y, sabiendo que si se queda más tiempo a su lado sucederá que al final no podrá marcharse, se obliga a alejarse y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.  
  
—Dean —lo detiene la voz de Cas. Y es una voz que suena a entereza y a aceptación del destino que se cierne sobre ellos y que, todos presienten, es inevitable—, cuando regreses a tu tiempo…  
  
Dean niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No tienes que decirlo, Cas. Te juro que he aprendido lo suficiente para no cometer los mismos estúpidos errores.  
  
Cas sonríe burlón y Dean piensa que  _de verdad_  va a extrañar a este Castiel tan jodidamente humano y adorable.  
  
—No era eso lo que iba a decir. Te iba a pedir que le dieras las gracias a Zachariah de mi parte. —Le cierra un ojo a Dean—. Ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida y todo se lo debo a él.  
  
Dean sonríe forzadamente porque la gravedad del futuro que les espera le impide sentirse bien. No puede sino admirar a este Castiel que, sabiendo que seguramente morirá mañana después de haber vivido un destino de mierda, ahora bromea, le sonríe y lo mira con tanto amor y perdón que Dean no puede resistir más y le da la espalda.  
  
Sale de la cabaña a toda velocidad, se aleja lo suficiente y se apoya contra un árbol. Tiene que respirar rápidamente miles de veces para poder controlar el llanto.  
  
~  
  
Y en lo único que piensa durante las pocas horas que restan de ese tercer día, es que le dan ganas de gritarle a Zachariah que ya puede regresar por él, que finalmente ha aprendido su lección.  
  
Por supuesto, no es la que el imbécil del ángel pretendía enseñarle. Pero eso, para él, está más que bien.  
  
~  
  
En realidad, Dean regresa a casa no sólo con una lección aprendida, sino con dos. Aprendió que la única manera de evitar que Sam dijera el gran sí a Lucifer, es reconciliándose con él, teniéndole confianza y manteniéndolo a su lado. Así que justamente eso es lo que va a hacer en cuanto tenga oportunidad de hablar con Sam.   
  
Y la otra lección… bueno. Esa tiene ocasión de ponerla en práctica apenas al volver.  
  
~  
  
Sucede que Cas va al hotel de Kansas City y rescata a Dean justo a tiempo antes de que el asqueroso de Zachariah le ponga las manos encima, y se lo lleva con él hasta una solitaria carretera rural ubicada en Dios sabe donde.  
  
Dean se gira y observa a Cas con ojos incrédulos, los cuales le pican con lágrimas que sabe que no se atreverá a derramar. La visión de  _este_  Cas, de su Cas, del ángel, es tan abrumadora que es casi como un golpe físico en pleno estómago. Lo ha dejado sin aire.  
  
Abre la boca pero sabe que no podrá decir lo que realmente está pensando en ese momento, así que sólo agradece.  
  
—Llegaste muy a tiempo, Cas.  
  
Cas lo mira entrañablemente y le sonríe. ¿El bastardo se estará dando cuenta de qué es lo que Dean ha tenido que vivir, las lecciones que ha tenido que aprender?  
  
—Teníamos una cita —es todo lo que dice, y Dean tiene ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y no sabe cómo se está aguantando.  
  
Lo mira durante segundos completos antes de sonreír ampliamente.   
  
—Pero, demonios, Cas. Llegaste tan pronto que no me dejaste pasarle a Zachariah un mensaje que tenía para él.  
  
Cas frunce el ceño y mira a Dean sin comprender. Dean, por su parte, piensa que podría llorar del gusto que le da mirar de nuevo a su viejo Cas, ése que pone cara de que no entiende nada ante cualquier comentario de Dean.   
  
Dean se acerca a Cas y coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Está a punto de pedirle que por favor, que por amor a ese Dios desagradecido que tiene como padre… nunca, nunca cambie.  
  
Pero en vez de eso, en vez de pedir con palabras, Dean recuerda. Así que tira del ángel, lo atrapa entre sus brazos y se funde en un abrazo con él.  
  
—Llévame a un motel, a una casa, a lo que sea siempre y cuando estemos sólo tú, yo y una cama —le susurra mientras entierra su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Cas y se llena los pulmones del aroma a limpio y a ozono que el ángel desprende y que nada tiene que ver con el olor a tristeza y a drogas del otro Castiel. Dean cierra los ojos apretadamente—. Necesito explicarte con pelos y señales cuál es la lección que Zachariah quería enseñarme.  
  
Cas, quien se había quedado congelado sin corresponder a su abrazo, de pronto parece cobrar vida y también se aferra a Dean, aunque jamás con la misma desesperación.  
  
—Yo, yo… está bien —tartamudea el ángel, y en la cara de Dean se dibuja una sonrisa que Cas no puede ver pero que tal vez presiente—. Sostente fuerte, Dean.  
  
Lo último que Dean escucha antes de abandonar aquel solitario y oscuro camino, son las alas del ángel agitándose mientras emprende el vuelo y se lo lleva de ahí.  
  
Dean sabe que en todo el maldito universo no hay sonido más dulce que eso.

 

  
**fin**   


**Author's Note:**

> Varias de las ideas en el fic son de la autoría de mi beta, la genial Loredi, como el pensamiento de Dean de que los dos él haciéndole el amor a Cas al mismo tiempo es una manera de “hacerlo doblemente suyo”. También tengo que agradecerle porque fueron sus consejos los que me ayudaron a conseguir un trío medio convincente y a narrar no tan desacertadamente las reacciones del torturado Dean del futuro cuando atrapa a los otros dos en acción.   
> Finalmente, tengo que decir que fue todo un placer escribir este fic de un universo que amo, con personajes que adoro y en compañía de una beta que los quiere tanto como yo. <3


End file.
